


Food and Wine

by Sidrisa



Series: 1000 Points of Light [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Camaraderie, Cooking, F/M, Food, and she's extremely unhealthy about it, baby you hungry is like 'i love you' in southron, girl's gotta grieve somehow, loki's too fucking scrawny, semi public acts of drunkeness, she from the Southlands, she'd make sure he'd eat okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidrisa/pseuds/Sidrisa
Summary: You are possessed of an urgent need to cook. That boy ain't eating, he's too thin. You'll make sure you fix that.





	Food and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is set within the events of Power and Magic.

You’ve been in the wine. **  
**

He can tell by your cock-eyed smile and…

Your haphazard state of undress.

His cloak hangs off your shoulders, cinched closed at the waist, the leather and fabric only barely keeping you decent. And with the way you dip and sway and move to the rhythm of your humming, you won’t remain decent for very long.

He’s found you in an empty kitchen, one of the smaller ones rarely used shunted away from the main wings of the palace.

“What?”

A wider smile slips from you like wine spilled from an overfull glass. “Yes?” You purr.

“Princess…it’s barely sunrise.”

He finds an ewer of wine. One of the good ones from Frigga’s reserves. He lifts it with his pinky and it’s disturbingly light.

“Why?”

You don’t answer, turning back to the heavy iron skillet giving it a good shake.

“The Cavalry.” You dip your pinky in the grease fat and taste. It’s supposed to be suggestive to the point of absurd comedy but he…looking at you, at the way your lips close around your digit and the delightful sigh you make when you taste….he falls for it anyway.

“We’d be gone for months at a time. Me and my cavalry.”

You reach for the salt well and recklessly toss another pinch into the skillet. You dip your finger in again and the moan you make when you get the seasoning just right breaks both of his legs at the knees.

“But we’re soldiers. Soldier’s gotta eat.” Your words are a little slurred, a little sloppy. They drip from your duck fat and spice stained lips and he wants to suck them up before they fall too far.

“Grown men, twice and thrice and four times my age. I was the youngest…” Your smile slips when you remember them, and that too he wants to suck up and put back into place. 

“I was the youngest commander of the Royal Cavalry in living memory. But I cooked for them as though I were their mother and they my children. They were in a way. We all took care of each other on the field and off. They took care of me that night, to the last. And now I have no one to take care of anymore.”

You kill the fire under the skillet and pour the steaming food onto a plate. It’s ugly, a mash of root vegetables, aromatics and an unidentifiable meat better suited to peasants than princes.

But the  _smell_.

Stars!

He’s never smelled something so divine.

You shove a plate into his chest deciding for him that he would eat, that it was a command like you’d give your lost cavalry.

“Eat.” You bark, reaching for the ewer of wine. He considers snatching it from you. You’re on the verge of slipping into despair, another swallow and he might lose you. But instead of tears, that star theived smile of yours shines  _brighter_.

You are indecent and drunk with disheveled hair and emotions, staring at him as he holds a plate of what looks like slop but smells like heaven. Your heart’s on that plate. You’ve given it to him hot and steaming.

“Eat,” You command again, voice softer like a plea. “My cavalry would think you far too thin.”

The plate is clean when he puts it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Another criminally short drabble. This is far better suited for my tumblr, and I should have left it there but alas.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
